The Wish is Granted but Twisted
by BlackAndWhiteMagick
Summary: The streets of London are nice to walk during the day, but night is a whole other thing. A gang of 'street rats' are caught in a raid, and that only brings one of them and Severus together, but there's a problem. abuse SSOCfemale later on HPDM
1. Prologue

The Wish is Granted but Twisted

Prologue 

By: Shadow-Demon14

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter so don't ask me or sue!

The streets of London are nice to walk around during the day, but at night it is a whole other situation. There are drunken men coming out of a pub or a club, roaming the streets. Plus the gangs also roam during the night, making it, for anyone, very dangerous.

Besides all the gangs and drunken men there are the small families of orphaned children that live on the streets. Being "looked after" by one person, normally an older homeless person, and in exchange for their protection, the orphans pick pocket money for them.

It was around lunchtime, and the streets were bustling with muggles, along with wizards blending in with the crowds. It was time to go out to get lunch, which meant that people would have their money in an easy to reach spot, making other's jobs a lot easier.

In an alley a group of teenagers were gathering and talking whiling scouting out the crowd. These five teenager's clothes were filthy, they were dirty and torn all over, the shoes were in a no better condition, if not worst, than the clothes. After exchanging a few words they all set out to the crowd, going their separate directions.

Lunchtime was their easiest time to get money. They were homeless, orphans if you say, and the only way for them to survive was to pickpocket and give their findings to the one who looks after them. Once this person takes in an orphan, they must do as they say for as long as they live on their turf. It wasn't engraved in stone, but was one of the rules of the streets many had to follow.

The five teenagers had someone who looked after them; they referred to him as "Master". The group consisted of three seventeen year olds, an eighteen year old, and an eight year old. Three girls and two boys is the whole group.

Jordan, or Jo, is an eighteen-year-old boy. He had been with Master ever since he was, so for 11 years he had been a pick-pocketer. Ayania, Ani, is a 17-year-old girl who had been with master for 7 years as well. She and Jordan have looked out for one another since they ran away from their orphanage. Both acted alike and Master favored them the most because they were willing to do anything for him, as long as they didn't come to meet the bad side of the streets,

Kim was a 17-year-old. She had been with Master for four years. She was the nicest of the group, always trying to cheer everyone up. Master seemed to mostly ignore her.

Next was Rain, another 17-year-old. She had been with Master ever since she could remember. He had found her outside, in an alley while it was raining out, hence how she got the name Rain. She was the most skilled pick-pocketer out of the group because of all the experience with having been with Master for 17 years.

The last member was an 8-year-old named Eric who had been abandoned whe he was 3 on the side of the road by his parents. Rain had found him, and though she was usually cold, took care of him at the age of 15. Even though Eric worked for Master, he only listened to what Rain told him. He even went as far as to call her mom. Eric always voiced his opions and was very stubborn when it came to anything.

Everyday the group would split up in the crowd and pick-pocket anything that was worth value. They would go at it for four hours, and then return to Master and give him all their findings. And then the rest of the day was theirs, well of course after dealing with Master.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter Two

By Shadow-Demon14

Disclaimer: no I don't own Harry Potter or any of the original characters, but I own my characters and the plot as well!

It was four hours later and Jordan, Ayania, Kim, Rain, and Eric were all heading back to the Master. Today hadn't been a good day, it seemed the crowds were getting smarter with their money.

"This is all ye have been able to collect today?" Master was sitting in his little shelter with the group standing where he could see all of them. Their pickings were all in a pile; it was a fourth of what they usually collected.

The Master was a cold, cruel man who was quite harsh. He had been on the streets since he was eleven, and like to remind the group of all the things that he had accomplished during that time. Master was now around his mid-fifties, never did say exactly what his was. He was also strong from all the years on the streets and had many scars on his arms and legs. There was one particular nasty scar that went from his left shoulder down to his thumb on his left hand. The part of the scar on the hand was the only part anyone ever saw of it, because of the baggy clothes.

"Ys sir," it was Ayania that answered him, it was normally her or Jordan, they were his favorites. He'd ignore Kim, and then yell at Rain and Eric.

"An ow much did you colect taday Eric?"

Eric looked down, concentrating on his feet, "One watch, an two wallets sir." Eric started to fidget, he never liked it when Master cornered him.

"Eric I know you, ya can git more than tha. Now why don cha?"

Eric mumbled. "Now I can ear you."

Still looking down Eric answered, "I think tha I wrong ta steal sir.'

Master stood up and went towards Eric, and raised his hand going for a hit. Just before his hand made contact, someone grabbed his wrist.

"Master, ye rember our deal don cha? No itting Eric, you git ta it meh wit out resistence." Rain had stopped Master from hitting Eric, who she had protected as a son ever since she took him in.

Master sneered at her, yanking his arm away from her and hitting her upside the head causing Rain to stumble back a step.

"I don undestand why ye bothe protectin im Rain. No one, but meh, as ever done anything for ya."

"Ye aven't done anything for meh _Master_," Rain stood her ground.

This earned her a slap, "why you little bitch! I ave taken care of you since you were a baby, and this is the thanks that I get?" whenever the Master got angry, his street accent would clear up dramatically.

Master continued with Rain's beating for a few more minutes, while Kim, Ayania, and Jordan looked away, grimacing whenever they heard a hard hit connect with Rain.

Eric was silently crying, but made himself watch his surrogate mother get a beating because of him. He didn't want to watch, he hated watching, but it was punishment to himself to her get the beating that was meant for him.

After Master was done, he gathered the stolen items and left, but no before throwing four small sacks towards the group. The small sacks contained a little amount of dry bread. Food was almost impossible to come upon on the streets of London, it was a miracle that anyone living on the streets were able to get a hold of anything.

Rain forced herself from the ground, ignoring any attempts someone gave to help her. Once she was standing everyone could see her cut lip, bleeding temple, bruised cheek, as well as a few more bruises and cuts here and there.

"Come ere Eric."

Cautiously, Eric walked up to Rain, wanting to hug her and start crying but held back, considerate of her injuries. But Rain gently took him in her arms, knowing how he felt having this type of thing happen many times before.

"Ya alright there Rain?" Kim was going through a certain spot in where the Master stayed most of the time, she pulled out some sort of rags. They were dirty, they were something to use to clean up blood and use as temporary bandages.

Eric backed up and let Kim and Jordan, who were the best at first aid, and let them bandage her up. He was proud of her because she always got up from a beating, she didn't allow anyone or anything to keep her down.

A few minutes later found Rain and Eric on the sidewalks, walking them for five minutes before heading back to the others. They split up the money that they collected, each getting six dollars.

Grabbing the sacks of the little food that they left and walked through the alleys. Jo was helping Rain walk. She was worn out because she pushed herself to get those extra dollars for themselves. Eric was on her other side trying to help any way that he could.

They came to an alley that was darker than the others, one that most people would miss because of all the junk blocking it. But the group knew better and went over the junk, coming to where they stayed at night and some other times.

There were blankets that acted as tents, shielding them from passer-bys, and the rain. It was a fairly large "tent" since all of them could lie down in there comfortably.

Jordan and Eric sat rain down in her corner, and Eric sat next to her, carefully hugging her. Kim was beside Eric, and Jordan and Ayania were on the opposite side.

"So, Eric. Why don ye git as much stuff as ya can? Cause of you, rain gotnother beatin." Ayania didn't like Eric all that much, thought that he was too clingy for his own good since they were living on the streets. Plus she had a little problem of always pointing fingers at people.

"Mum. She tol meh not ta git so much." The group knew how Eric called Rain his mother, even though she was way to young to be, but it didn't bother them at all.

Kim looked at Rain who had her eyes closed and was leaning against the wall.

"Did ye really say tha Rain?"

Rain kept her eyes closed, "Yeah, I di. We gttn away from Master one of these days. Got ta know wha i right from wrong."

Ayania looked disbelieving at Rain and Eric, " an ow are yeh gonna do tha?"

"Haven figured tha part out yet. I didn't say tha we were gonna git out o here tomorrow.'

Ayania hadn't meant to sound so harsh, everyone knew that, it was just her way of looking out for everyone. Jordan sat there, and Kim smiled at the both of them.

"So tha i the reason you an Eric go out an git all that money each night. Why don' ya keep all o de money?'

Rain still had her eyes closed, looking as if she were sleeping with Eric leaning against her slowly nodding off to sleep.

"Why? Don ye wan to get outta o here too?'

Jordan, Kim, and Ayania shared looks, smiling at each other. They liked the idea of getting off the streets and having a real home. It was nice to know that the one who had been on the streets all her life, and was cold to many people, was looking out for them.

It had been two hours since everyone had nodded off to sleep, when a loud blast was heard. Causing dogs to start barking and people running. Screams could be heard, and they were close by.

The group jumped and were instantly wide awake and standing. Without saying anything to each other they slipped out of their sleeping area into the alleys.

It was easy to tell where everyone was going because the "street rats" and some other people were running through the alleys all in one direction.

Wordlessly the whole group started to go in the direction of everyone else, not wanting to confront whatever it was that was causing all this panic.

Though they didn't get far. Turning a corner they came face to face with a group of black figures and were immediately trapped, as well as a few other that they didn't know.

Slowly other black figures came, bringing more hostages. Jordan, Ayania, and Kim were huddled together, with Rain and Eric right beside them.

"Wha are we gonna do? Wha the hell is going on anyway?" Kim whispered to the gang.

"I ave no idea-"

Jordan was suddenly cut off when the mysterious black figures started to chant something and a few people near them collapsed and showed no more signs of life.

Then the black figures turned onto the group, pulling out some weird looking sticks, they said some more weird things, and next thing that the group knew, they were withering in pain on the filthy ground.

Without knowing what was going on, a black figure approached Rain and dragged her away. Rain saw the rest of the gang withering in pain as she was being dragged away from them. Before things became black, she saw Eric and heard him finally scream out in pain, that was when everything went black in Rain's world.

TBC

peacockgal17- Man that was a quick review. Didn't expect that to happen so quickly. I just pu it up and then I go back and I already have a review. I'm glad. You don't have to worry though, the first was just a prologue so it was short. This one was short because I wanted to quickly update. And don't worry, it deals with Harry Potter. thanx for the review! I hope that I will make onto your favorite stories list as well!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Three**

**By Shadow-Demon14**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything belonging to JKR, I only own the plot and my characters**

It was dark with only a light on the desk that was covered with papers, and a few bottles with ingredients in them here and there.

Severus Snape sat at the desk looking over some papers that were part of his research. The Dark Lord knew about his double spy work, he was almost positive about it. He was looking for something that could remove the dark mark on his arm. The Headmaster was also looking for a way to be rid of the mark.

Severus was getting nowhere when suddenly his left arm started to sear in pain. Knowing what it meant immediately, he jumped up and ran from the room and continued to go out of the castle and off the school grounds to apparate.

Once Severus got to his destination he joined a few others and bowed, always looking at the ground, barely breathing, and not moving a muscle.

"Severus, you have made perfect timing once again today. We shall be having a raid today, and of London, I am tired of staying quiet. And I have a special job for you my friend."

Severus did not look up towards Voldemort, but kept his head down, "What is it that you wish me to do my Master?" Severus could practically feel the Dark Lord grinning down on him, he had to suppress the shiver that was trying to creep its way up his spine.

"Oh, no Severus. I'm not about to let you know right now, that would ruin everything. Let's head out my servants."

At that, they all apparated to the new destination, the heart of muggle London. Once there, Voldemort ordered Severus to stay near him while the other death eaters went off to attack the unsuspecting people.

Voldemort headed towards a certain alley, with Severus in tow. It was at this time that Severus wished he had the emergency portkey, instead he had accidentally left it behind.

Going through the alleys Severus took a look around, seeing little makeshift houses as they walked. There were dead bodies of those who had lived there scattered around. He knew what it was like to live on the streets, he did from when he was 10 to 15, his father kicking him out because he had voiced his opinions against the Dark Lord. By the look of it, things were a hell of a lot worse than what they use do be.

The Dark Lord stopped, Severus doing the same right behind him. There was a group of muggles in front of them. Five of the muggles looked to be homeless teenagers and all were alert and ready to fight if need be, even the little boy that was with them was alert.

The other muggles just looked as if they had been out to go to some fancy restaurant by the look of their clothes.

"Okay Severus, it is time for your job," Severus didn't have time to ask anything, he was immediately hit with a curse. As Voldemort was taking care of Severus, the other Death Eaters began casting the Cruciatus curse (not sure of the spelling, sorry) on each of the muggles.

The Dark Lord was grinning a sickening grin towards Severus, "Now, you are to do as say." It was the Imperius curse that had been cased on Severus and it was to strong for him to break.

He was forced to take one of the hostages, one of the homeless girls and drag her away. Severus was trying with everything he had to fight off the curse, but he couldn't. He felt himself weaken each time he tried to through it off.

The fighting was in vain, Severus wasn't able to throw off the Imperius curse. All he could do was watch, he hated the feeling of being trapped within his own body, unable to control anything that he did.

He watched, as if from a distance, as he took one of the girls and started to drag her away. She was a strong one, fighting him with every bit of her strength. Though she didn't have much strength left, the Cruciatus Curse had weakened her a lot, and ended up passing out.

It was at the time of the girl passing out that Severus Snape knew what he was going to be forced to do. He began fighting with all his strength to break the curse. The Dark Lord was forcing him to rape the young girl.

Just before Severus was forced to begin the girl surprisingly woke up and started to fight back. He had to hand it to the girl she sure could fight. With another hit from the Cruciatus curse the girl was once again unconscious, and Severus was forced to do the thing he never ever wanted to do.

The other muggles that had been cornered were as good as dead and were left by the wall of the alley, lying in the puddles that were on the filthy ground. The dirty water soaking their clothes, and there was mud covering them. The few muggles that had been dressed up to go to a fancy restaurant looked as though they were homeless themselves.

Voldemort finally took off the Imperius from Severus, leaving him weak and on the ground next to the girl. The last thing that he saw was Voldemort getting ready to cast a spell on the girl, before everything becoming black, to weak from trying to fight the Imperius curse to stay awake any longer.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Mom, please wake up, please. Mum…" That was what rain heard as she slowly began to wake. Before even opening her eyes, flashes of memories of what happened came flooding back, "Mum?"

"Eric?" Her voice cracked.

"Mum! Ye'r awake! I was wonderin' when you'd wake," Eric nearly pounced on her with a hug. It was sort of weird, Rain remembered the strange people in black cloaks cornering them as well as everything else. Though both her and Eric seemed fine, sure she was a little stiff but otherwise she was fine.

"Are ya okay?"

Eric nodded, "Yep there are nice people 'ere who too' care o' meh while you were sleepin'. I even gah new clothes mum."

Rain looked at Eric as he spun around to show her his new attire, not having new crisp, clean clothes before. The clothes were a little weird compared to what she has seen people wear while they were out shopping. They seemed more like they were for some very expensive school, with a little emblem on the left side of what most likely was the school symbol.

Eric was getting ready to say something more, but stopped when two people came up to them. "I see that your awake," the woman seemed to be some sort of doctor or nurse of some sorts.

Rain stared a cold glare towards her, and in a cold voice, "'ho are you?"

The lady seemed a little taken back by the response that she got. She turned to the old man that was standing behind, who had an air of power around him. He strangely had a long beard, half circle glasses, and some very strange clothes.

"It is alright my dear, you are at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry-," he stopped there because of the look of 'you got to be kidding me' he getting from the girl lying on the bed.

"There is no such thing as witchcraft or wizard-nonsense," Rain was being defense, and her best way of being defensive was acting cold and cruel.

"Yes there i' mum! I saw i' with my own eyes. The nurse lady used i' on meh small cuts an' they were gone, jus' like tha'! i' was bloody bril'ant mum!"

The nurse seemed a little taken back by the little boys swearing, while the old man just smiled before continuing to talk, "I'm afraid he is right. And you will have to believe it to because you, my dear, are a witch yourself."

Rain looked at the old as if he were crazy, "Don't worry, you will see, just give it some time. It seems that you had some sort of charm placed on you at a young age to with hold your powers from you and it has only now been released."

" Okay, whatever jus' tell meh 'ho the 'ell you are?"

"Oh yes, terribly sorry. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," turning to the nurse, "and this is Madame Pomfrey, she is the medi-witch here. And, if I may inquire your name?"

Rain was trying to keep her emotions in check, but was having a difficult time. She was in a strange place, being told that magic is real and that they have schools to learn it. Her mind was beginning to get a little foggy as she was trying to fight herself from falling asleep again. "Rain."

"And what about a last name?"

Rain looked at Dumbledore, almost like they were having a staring contest, plus the twinkle in the old man's eyes were really starting to piss her off, "I don' have a las' name. Street rats like meh don' git one."

Madame Pomfrey took a sharp intake of breath, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the children that were placed in those conditions. She had seen in the past what the streets could do to a child, she had treated Severus plenty of times when he arrived back to the school from the summer. She knew about him living on the streets for the first four years of school. She had tried to do something, but his parents got in the way with any attempts to help the boy.

"Well that would explain all your other scars," Madame Pomfrey seemed a little relieved with the info of the way the girl got all the other scars.

"So I goht a few more scars? Tha' i' jus' great. As if I don' 'ave enough already." At this time things started to blurry for Rain, and she was struggling even more not to fall asleep. Madame Pomfrey noticed this ushered everyone out.

It took a little convincing from Rain to get Eric to go, but he did end up leaving with Dumbledore and the promise of candy and a tour of the school. Once he was gone Rain immediately fell into a deep sleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Just wanted to thank **littletess89**, and **peacockgal17** for their reviews!

Read and Review!

Shadow-Demon14


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Four**

**By Shadow-Demon14**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything of JKR's, just the plot and my characters.**

Someone was screaming. Whatever was happening to them didn't sound fun in the least.

"Mum!"

Rain jerked her head up, everything was dark, but she recognized Eric's voice calling out to her.

She tried to move when she heard him scream a second time, but found that she was restrained against a wall by chains.

Eric suddenly appeared with dark figures surrounding him, them were the ones that were hurting him.

Eric dropped to the ground, lifeless eyes open and staring straight at Rain. The dark figures were coming towards her now, they were going to do to her what they did to Eric. The only thing Rain could do was stare into his lifeless eyes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Rain jolted awake from her nightmare, looking around before remembering where she was, trying to catch her breathe and slow down her racing heart.

When she calmed down and took in her surroundings, she could hear a noise, it sounded like someone was struggling with a bad nightmare. Rain got up from her bed, slow and careful of her injuries. It took her a minute to get her bearings because of her dizziness, only having like this whenever she had lost too much blood after getting into fights on the streets. Passing a few empty beds before coming to a spot that was closed off by curtains, she pulled the curtains back to allow room for herself to enter.

There was a man on the bed, and he seemed somewhat familiar. It took a few moments for Rain to recognize him, her eyes widening. It was him, he was the man who raped her. And as strange as it was, Rain wasn't mad. It was really strange, here in front off her lay the man that forced himself on her. He had raped her, and yet Rain couldn't help but think that the man have any choice in the matter. She couldn't explain it, just like she couldn't explain anything else that was going on.

Rain got out of her daze, and moved forward to try and wake the man by gently shaking him. The man jerked awake and sat up quickly, shoving Rain roughly away from, nearly falling off his bed in the process.

Rain, who wasn't expecting the sudden shove, hit the cool hard floor landing on her bad side. She couldn't back the cry of pain.

When Rain cried out it seemed to bring the man back to the present. He looked at the girl on the on the floor in pain, realizing that it was he who shoved her.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus was once again summoned by Voldemort, and was put under the Imperius Curse, he couldn't fight and had to watch the pain that innocent people were going through as well as what he was being force to do. He tried to fight it, tried with every bit of strength that he owned. Suddenly someone touched him on the shoulder, startled, Severus pushed the person away from him. But then he was sitting in a bed in the hospital wing in Hogwarts. It was then that he noticed a girl in pain on the floor.

'Oh Merlin, I must have pushed her! … wait… it-it's her!' Severus panicked and jumped out of bed as quick as he could to the girl's side.

Gently lifting the girl up and held her, surveying the damage he caused to her shoulder. There was a bad cut on her shoulder that looked as if it had reopened.

Rain was shaking and she didn't know why. Her shoulder did hurt, but it wasn't like she wasn't used to this kind of injuries. ' Someone's holding me.' Rain was starting to fade into unconsciousness when she looked up at the person, all she saw was a blurry face. She could feel the warmth that was radiating from the person, it was something that she wasn't used to, 'I wish someone wou'd 'old meh like this more.'

That was her last thought before things went black. Severus had seen the look of want in the girl's eyes, he wondered what was going through her mind, but he didn't have time to wonder about that at the moment because the girl suddenly went lax in his arms.

"Poppy!" Before he knew it, Poppy was by his side checking Rain.

"She is going into shock from blood loss, she has already lost to much blood and losing even a little more could be fatal, for her and the baby."

Madame Pomphrey got Rain onto a bed and quickly used a spell to close the wound on her shoulder.

Severus stayed on the floor, wide eyed and staring off into space. He had just found out that the girl that he was forced to rape was pregnant, most likely with his child.

"Severus get up off the floor and into a bed. You are still very weak and shall remain in a bed until I deem you fit." Severus complied with her request, he was still shocked from the news he had just learned.

Severus lay there in the white hospital bed, it didn't have anything on his own bed. He lay there staring up at the ceiling, though not really seeing it, it was as if he were not really seeing it since his eyes had a glazed look in them. Though one question stuck out at him that he had to know, " How far along is she?"

Pomphrey didn't look at him, she just continued checking over Rain, "It was hard to tell that she was even pregnant. I would have to say at the most three days. Thank god for pregnancy spells, if I hadn't found that out and gave her the potions that I originally was I would have killed it without even knowing it." Poppy had just finished wrapping Rain's shoulder up in a bandage to prevent movement and keeping pressure on it so it doesn't bleed it if does reopen.

'That confirms it.' Severus was now positive that it was his child that he carried. Severus felt depression wash over him like a wave, he was causing a girl that was probably old enough to be a seventh year here at this school to be forced to bear the burden of carrying a child.

Pomphrey was ignoring Severus and was checking over Rain's wounds one last time before she was satisfied enough to leave and get some rest.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, questioning Eric, who was busy looking around at all the odds and ends in his office. Seeing this, Albus couldn't help but silently chuckle to himself.

"What is your name?" Eric jumped slightly and whipped his head around to look at the blue eyes of the old man in front of him. He was hesitant in even talking to the old, but decided that it was okay if he did, "Eric."

"Eric? Is that your whole name?"

"Yeh, wha' else wou' I' beh?"

Even though Eric was so calm, Albus was a little disturbed. This little 8-year-old boy in front of him was homeless, aka 'a street rat'.

"Do you have any family?'

"Yeh, I 'ave a mum," Eric kept eye contact with Dumbledore.

"And who is she?"

"She's da one in the 'ospital wing, 'er names Rain."

"What about your real mother?"

Eric broke off the staring contest and looked down at his hands that were in his lap. It was a while before he answered the question, "I don' know. Mum said tha' she found meh on the streets when I wa' 'bout three. She tol' meh that I 'ad been crying for my mum an' da'. Master 'ad been lookin' after her an a few others, en exchange for his protection, we was pick-picketers."

Albus kept a straight face, though he was appalled by what young children were made to do to be able to just live, "You can go now Eric." Eric swiftly left and Albus got up to go to the Hospital wing to talk to a few people.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus was once again looking up at the ceiling, though if you asked him what color it was he wouldn't be able to answer.

'What is going to happen once she finds out that I am the one who raped her? Plus that now she is pregnant because of me. What is Albus going to say? Are things just going to go back to normal if she gets rid out if? What happens if she keeps it?' His thoughts that were interrupted when he heard Poppy and Albus talking, she was telling him about the girl being pregnant. He knew that Albus would soon come and ask for the usual information, which would be when he would say that he raped the girl and it was his child she held.

"Severus my son. I know that you are awake, and you know why I am here. I need to know what occurred during the raid."

"Not much to tell Albus. I got there and was instructed that I was to stay near the Dark Lord. We went through some alleys before we came upon a group that had been cornered, and was in the midst of being under the Cruciatus curse. The Dark Lord put me under the Imperius curse and forced to rape a girl while the others were continued being tortured. That's about all."

Albus looked at Severus questionably, there was important being left out and he knew it, " Are you sure that's all Severus?" Severus slowly nodded, as if unsure, "So the girl you were forced to rape wouldn't happen to be the girl on the bed beside you, and the child she carries wouldn't be yours?"

Severus winced, actually hearing it being said out loud made things sound a hell of a lot worse. Albus saw the reaction and he knew it, Albus knew that it was his child. He just sighed in defeat.

Albus had the damn annoying twinkle back in his eyes, "So it is your child she carries." Severus nodded though he knew it wasn't a question, "What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea Albus, no idea."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/N- I already have a lot of this written in a notebook so all I have to id just type the chapters up. My other story I don't have written so that story will be slower at updating. Oh, and just so you, Harry will be making an appearance later on in the story and will become a big part of the story and so will Draco (hint hint hint)

READ AND REVIEW


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

(this chapter really is chapter 4, the chapter before this is suppose to be Ch. 3 and so on)

**By Shadow-Demon14**

**Disclaimer-not mine**

Rain was lying on the hospital bed, covered with new unused white blankets. It looked like she was sleeping to everyone else, though she really had just awoken to hear some people talking about her. And couldn't believe it, it just couldn't be true, there was no possible way for her to be pregnant. They were lying, just some joke.

'God please, don't let it be true. _I_ can't be pregnant, I can barely take care of Eric and myself, how the hell will I be able to do that with a bloody kid growing inside me! I never even wanted it!' Depression washed over her like if she jumped into a lake with freezing water in the middle of December. Though she knew that she would have to deal with being pregnant, she didn't have the heart to kill it. But if she went back on the streets in her condition, she wouldn't survive. Other girls on the streets that ended up pregnant were usually dead one they first started showing.

Rain didn't notice the people that were talking 'bout her being pregnant had stopped talking, till she felt their eyes on her, "Rain, we know that you are awake."

Rain opened her eyes, waited a little for things to come into focus before turning her head towards the old man, and the guy she recognized as her rapist. Though she still wasn't angry with the guy. She remember when she had awoken just before it happened and looking into his eyes, they were glazed over but yet she could still see the pain behind them, and it almost seemed as if he were struggling against some type of force.

Albus got up and stood beside rain, she was on the bed right next to Severus, "So you know the truth now, do you know what you are going to do?"

Rain glared at the man, "Wha' do ya think? I woke up an' found out tha' I'm pregnant, and you go an' ask if I know wha' I'm gonna do? For bloodies sake, I jus' woke!"

Severus could barely hold back a chuckle at the girl's response, instead he just coughed to try and cover it up. Albus smiled, though he did agree with her, decisions like these couldn't usually be made easily.

Rain looked down at her hands, "Though…" Severus and Albus looked at her, "I don' think I'd be able ta kill it… or give it up."

Severus was shocked, but Albus was happy with the news. "That is good to hear my dear, I think a child should be treasured no matter what the circumstances. Now Severus, since you are the father, what are you going to do? Only fair that I ask you to."

Severus cast a long, hard, and deadly glare towards Albus, "I will help anyway that I can."

"I don' need ye'r 'elp. I can take care o' mehself an' a baby jus' fine."

Severus looked at the girl, they would have trouble if she were as stubborn as he was, which it did seem like she was, "And just how do you know that you can?"

Rain smirked, " Surviving meh whole life bein' on the streets makes meh think that I could survive being pregnant. I know wha'll 'appen if I go back to da stree's like this. I gotta find meh some place to stay an 'opefully somewhere ta work."

"You can stay with me," the words came out of Severus's mouth before he even had a chance to stop them. Though he couldn't just let the girl go off and most likely both her and his child end up dead. Plus, if she was going to keep the kid, he wanted to be there since it was probably going to be the only kid he ever will have.

Rain stared at Severus, no one had ever offered to help her with something on their own, she always had to bribe them with something. She was sort of speechless, having no idea on how to react to this.

Severus continued when it didn't seem like she was going to talk, "Since you have no place to go, you can stay with me and let me take care of things."

Rain looked at Severus dumbfounded, before a question suddenly came to her, "Why… um, w-why did you do i'?" with that question Rain could see the pain in the man's eyes.

Albus was the one who spoke for Severus, "This may take a while to explain completely," Rain nodded, "You see, there is a war going on right now. A war between us, and a man who calls himself Lord Voldemort. Now, there are many that follow him and do as he bids, and in doing so there have been many casualties. About seventeen years ago he left to attack a certain family, two parents and their year old son. The parents were killed with a curse called the killing curse, killing them instantly. The mother died pleading for her son's life, then when Voldemort tried to kill the boy, the spell backfired because of the love the mother had for her son. The boy survived, but Voldemort was weakened enough that he had to go into hiding. About seven years ago is when he made his first appearance though it wasn't until almost three years that he came back fully by using the blood of the only boy who had survived the killing curse."

"His followers are called Death Eaters, they are the ones that were in the black cloaks tat you saw. Now, Severus here is one of them, though not completely. We needed to know what the man was planning, so he become our spy and would feed any information that he could get his hands on. The night of the raid of London, he was called to go as well. When he got there, one of our forbidden curses was used on him. The Imperius curse, it causes the victim to remain trapped in their own mind and leaving the caster able to make the victim do anything he wanted. In Severus's case, he was forced to rape you against his own will."

"The reason Severus is even in this hospital wing is because he tried to throw the curse off, but couldn't and ended up weakening himself quite considerably. So I ask that you please do not blame him for what has been forced upon you, because the same has been done to him."

Rain looked carefully at Albus, searching for any sign of deceit. It was one of the things that Rain prided herself with, she could always tell when someone was not being trustworthy. And so far, the old seemed true to his word, "If I do, wha' 'appens ta Eric?"

"Ah yes, the boy who has adopted you as his mother. He seems to care a great deal for you. You have done a wonderful job raising him, and if I may say so, he will turn out to be a wonderful young man." Rain was embarrassed for once, she could normally keep great control of her emotions as well as hiding them, but now she felt vulnerable and exposed since she couldn't seem to keep them in check, "And I'm sure that Severus wouldn't mind hosting one more person. Besides, it wouldn't be very nice for us to separate a young boy from his mother."

Rain looked at Severus to make sure that it was okay with him, he nodded his head in confirmation.

"Well, now that is all settled, I'll leave-"

"Can I leave? I don' like bein' 'ere all tha' much."

"I'm sorry, Madame Pomphrey would have my head if I allowed you to leave without her consent first. I may be the Headmaster of this school, but with that woman in charge of the Hospital wing, I have no say of what goes on in here." Albus smiled at both Severus and Rain before leaving.

Once the door was closed, Severus and Rain both started to get out of their beds at the same time, without even meaning to. Severus was the first to notice what they were both doing since was busy trying to get over a wave of dizziness, "Where are you going?"

Rain first allowed her head to clear before answering, "I cou'd ask ya the same thing. An' I don' know where I'm goin'. Anywhere buh 'ere i' fine for meh."

Severus couldn't hold back a smirk, "I must agree, I've been here to may times for my likings."

"Where are you goin'?"

"To my chambers… you can go there as well. If I know Albus, he has already set up rooms for both you and tat other kid."

" 'is name is Eric." Rain glared coldly at Severus. Which he just shrugged off and started to walk to his chambers.

Severus didn't hear her following him so he turned around to see if Rain was coming, he was startled to see the girl right behind him, 'Must be something she had to learn on the streets.'

Severus reached the portrait that was leading into his rooms and quickly said the password. He turned to see Rain's eyes widen when she saw the person in the picture move and then even more when the picture itself moved without any assistance.

Stepping inside the rooms and looking around, Rain took in the homey and comfortable rooms. There were a lot of dark rich colors like black, dark blue, maroon, dark greens, and a few reds here and there. Though the most dominant colors were green and black. There were many books that filled the huge bookcase, a huge fireplace with a couch in front of it, there was a nice rug and a small table in between the fireplace and couch. There were a few comfy looking chairs on either side of the couch. On the other side of the room there was a small kitchen with a table. There was a small hallway with four doors. One of the doors led to Severus's room, which, surprisingly, had a lot of personal things in there. The other two rooms were for Eric and Rain. Eric's room had a lot of dark blues and some new toys here and there. Rain's room had a lot of dark greens and such. Each bedroom had its own full bathroom.

Severus stood beside Rain while she was looking around, " The last door is my office, which is connected to my classrooms, you are not allowed to go in there. What's his name is in one of the guest rooms by the hospital wing, he is most likely sleeping."

Rain threw a glare at Severus, "Eric."

Severus ignored the girl's correction, and went to his office closing the door. He left rain standing there, having no idea what to do. She had always been on the streets, never before having a real home.

And now, she had been raped, currently pregnant, and was living in an actual home off the streets. She didn't have to be alert every minute of the day, or constantly looking over her shoulder.

Rain stood there and looked around at everything in the room again, everything was going so fast for her. And she had to admit to herself, that she was scared for once in her life. She started to feel like she had to get away, so Rain turned and walked out of the chambers.

Once outside the room she just walked, not paying any attention to where she was going. She made turns at corners and turned around when she came to dead ends, but she was barely even aware of her feet moving.

She had been walking for a while when she started to once again feel dizzy, nothing like this had ever happened to her before, but she just chose to ignore it and continue walking through the dark hallways that were covered with paintings in every possible spot. The paintings were even snoring, though it didn't register in Rain's fogged mind. Ignoring the dizziness was not a good thing to do because soon, Rain was on the floor passed out from exhaustion.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Snape came out of him office after grading the last few exams. He thought that the girl would be somewhere in his chambers, but after a quick look through she was nowhere to be found.

He had to find her, so Severus left his chambers and began to frantically search the castle for her. The more time that passed, the more worried he became. The girl, who he raped, had almost died and was now carrying his child. She had been placed in his care, and he couldn't find her.

Finally, quite a ways from his chambers, he found her. Severus saw her lying on the ground, he ran up to her and knelt down beside her.

Seeing that she was only sleeping, he let out the breath of air that he hadn't even realized he had been holding. Carefully, he picked her up and carried her bridal style all the way back to his rooms, which wasn't that hard considering how light she was.

When Severus was back in the chambers he had taken her to her room and laid her on the bed, gently coving her with the blankets.

It was when he took a step back, that he got a real look at the girl. Her hair was a dark brown, and quite long, down to her lower back. At the moment, her hair was sprayed around her. Her skin was pale and Severus could see quite a few ugly scars, there were some that didn't look so old, and others that seemed like she had for a very long time.

'Life sure has dealt her a rough hand, but she has kept herself in the game. Though things are not looking up for her any time soon.'

Severus shook his head, trying to clear it of his thoughts, before he left the room and going to his own bed that looked very inviting at the moment.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHP


End file.
